The Legend of Sir Prince Domyoji the Mighty
by dawbygirl
Summary: Time for a bedtime story! And there's nothing like drawing on real life personal adventure to entertain your kids, so long as you dress up the truth a bit to keep it interesting, of course.
1. Time for bed, you little terrors!

**Title:** The Astonishing Legend of Brave and Handsome Sir Prince Domyoji the Mighty (or "Tell Them a Story")

**Author:** dawbygirl

**Rating:** T for Trifling... or for Teen, whichever. Nothing too bad in here.

**Summary: **Tsukasa's idea of a bedtime story for the kiddies.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own these characters. But man, oh man, the things I'd do to Tsukasa if I did - !

* * *

"One more! One more!"

The excited voices of happy children are not usually considered by the general public to be a cause for alarm. However, usual assumptions about children went out the window when the boy and girl currently conducting experiments in physics with the help of a large quantity of crystal drinking glasses were in question. In the experience of the mother of these particular youngsters, happy children often equaled children about to be in a great deal of trouble.

The twins were both on top of the polished dining table, giggling hysterically as one stretched on tiptoes to add another glass to the tottering stack that already wobbled as tall as her head, when their suspicious mother poked her head into the opulent dining room. Her face convulsed as she stifled back the shriek that wanted – badly – to escape. Shrieking only made things worse with these two. After five years of the twins, Tsukushi Makino Domyoji knew what _didn't_ work with them, though she still hadn't the faintest what _did_ work with them.

"Mariko. Tohru," she said carefully, trying not to startle them into accidentally shattering the sparkling result of careful labor into flying shards of glassy doom. "What are you doing?"

Tohru started guiltily, but his brassier sister cheekily flashed her mother a grin. "Buildin' a tower, Mama! Like Daddy!"

"Like Daddy. I see." Tsukushi walked over to the table and gingerly began separating the children's creation into smaller "towers." "But Daddy doesn't build towers with glasses, you sillies." She paused, suddenly suspicious all over again. "Or does he?"

The resulting sniggers gave her the answer to her fairly stupid question.

Tohru's eyes widened. "Uh-oh, Mariko. Mommy's growling again."

"I am not growling!" Tsukushi grabbed Tohru under the arms and deposited him on the floor. She turned for Mariko, but the little girl skipped just out of reach.

"Ooo, you can't reach me!" she teased in a sing-song, hopping from one foot to another. "Can't reach me! You can't reach me!"

"Get over here!" snapped Tsukushi in frustration.

Mariko danced close enough to be caught for just a moment, escaping at the last moment and laughing wildly. Tohru laughed, too, and scrambled up onto a chair, intent on joining his sister.

"Oh, no you don't!" hissed Tsukushi, restraining him with one arm while she unsuccessfully grabbed for Mariko with the other.

"Waah! Let me go!" bawled Tohru, clawling madly at the table and trying to hook his knee over the tabletop while the dancing Mariko chanted over and over, "Can't reach me! Can't reach me! Can't reach me!" and Tsukushi howled, "Get down from there!" above the din.

"What's going on in here?" roared a new voice.

Tsukushi and the twins froze for a moment before all three simultaneously turned their heads towards the doorway.

Tsukushi frantically blew her bangs out of her eyes. "A little help here, Tsukasa."

"Daddy!" the twins screeched in unison as they hurled themselves at their father, Tsukushi completely forgotten.

Tsukasa Domyoji, holding baby Kyoko in one arm and not looking at all as angry as he had sounded, grinned and dropped to one knee, absorbing the hurricane impact of the hyperactive children into his large body and hugging them both with his free arm.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Da - "

"Mariko and me, we made – "

" – ddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

" – a _tower!_ An' it was _big_ an' – "

"An' Mommy didn't like it!"

" – it was just like yours! An' – "

"Gabaggah!" shrieked Kyoko, flailing her tiny arms wildly, apparently feeling left out.

"They felt the need to build towers with the good New York crystal from your mother," stated Tsukushi pointedly.

Tsukasa sized up his wife's crossed arms, her dagger eyes, and the way her weight was aggressively centered on one hip. "Eh-heh." He looked guilty. "Can't imagine what would have given them that idea."

"Tsukasa, you miserable liar."

"She's been doing that growling thing she does a lot tonight," Mariko whispered confidentially into her father's ear, while Tohru, clueless, explained, "But Mommy, Daddy showed us how nice those glasses stack. The other ones without the pretty designs don't stack as well!"

"Oh, come on, Tsukushi," Tsukasa wheedled. He put Kyoko on the floor with her siblings, who had now attached themselves each to a leg, and straightened up to his feet. "I thought you didn't like them anyway. Did any get broken?"

"You know, it was difficult enough dealing with just one of you. Now I'm cursed with three of you."

Tsukasa slowly approached her, a mischievous light sparking somewhere in the back of his eyes. Tsukushi tried to scowl, but the sight of her tall, proud husband shuffling towards her with a toddler wrapped around each leg and that naughty grin of his on his lips was too much. True, one Tsukasa Domyoji was more work than she'd ever bargained for, and the twin chibi carbon-copies of him were even more difficult, but by the same token, one Tsukasa Domyoji had been more happiness than she'd ever been prepared for, and the arrival of the twins had only increased her bliss exponentially. She laughed.

"You're awful. All of you! At least the baby is normal."

She bent over and scooped up Kyoko, who was beginning to whimper for attention. Unlike her twin siblings, who mirrored their father from his impossible dark curly hair and whiskey brown eyes to his stubborn jaw and arrogant belligerence, Kyoko had her mother's soft, large eyes and early signs of her Aunt Tsubaki's glorious wavy tresses and classic beauty.

"Hey, you," Tsukushi said to the baby. "Weren't you asleep?"

"She was just waking up when I got home from work." Tsukasa finally reached his wife and pressed a lingering kiss to her temple. "Hello."

"She never sleeps long. Hello, Tsukasa," she responded with a smile, and was rewarded with another kiss, this one full on the lips.

"Eww!" chorused the twins, making dreadful gagging faces.

"Tabbo," said Kyoko gently. Ignore those ruffians, Mom and Dad.

Tsukushi and Tsukasa pulled apart ruefully.

"Bedtime!" Tsukushi sang out and Tsukasa dutifully picked up both twins, one under each arm, ignoring their dismayed wails of protest.

The five of them made their way upstairs to the picture-perfect bedroom shared by the twins, or the bedroom that would have been picture-perfect if there hadn't been so many books and toys and clothes scattered about the floor.

"Weren't the maids in today?" asked Tsukasa, eyeing the disaster. He dropped Tohru and Mariko on one of the two beds, to the utter delight of the twins. They both scrambled to their feet, jumping happily up and down and demanding, "Again!"

"Yes, they were." Tsukushi settled Kyoko on the floor with a smiling plastic dinosaur to chew on and began rummaging for the twins' respective pajamas.

"Then why – "

"And yes, they did already clean in here today."

"Oh."

The young parents managed to wrestle their rambunctious offspring into pajamas and brush their teeth. Finally in bed, the children began to demand a bedtime story.

"Of course," said Tsukasa charitably. "Mommy tells nice stories, doesn't she? Hey, wait a minute." He looked apprehensively at the brilliant smile on his wife's face. "Wait a minute, what's that look for?" he started to protest, when Tsukushi pushed him down on Mariko's bed and plopped baby Kyoko on his lap.

"I have that big exam coming up for my degree!" she said brightly. "Daddy gets to tell the story tonight."

That floored him with all the force of a dropping anvil. "But - ! But the guys are coming over! And – and… Tsukushi! Come back here!"

Ignoring his sputtering protests, Tsukushi kissed each child good night and headed downstairs, humming to herself. Tohru and Mariko crossed their arms simultaneously, looking displeased at the arrangements.

"Dad can't tell stories," Tohru complained.

"Yeah," agreed Mariko. "He tells dumb stories. About stupid bunnies."

Tskukasa glared. "I can too tell stories! I tell great stories!"

"Madappa," encouraged Kyoko. You tell 'em, Dad.

"I do!" he insisted.

"Your last story was stupid."

"Yeah. And short. Me an' Mariko don't wanna hafta go to sleep yet."

"Yeah, well – " Tsukasa floundered desperately for a moment. "Well… well, I know the best story ever!"

"Oh, yeah?" Doubt, doubt, doubt.

"Yeah!" he shot back. He was arguing with five-year-olds again. "The best."

"Yeah? So what's it called?" taunted Mariko.

"Called? Uh. Eh-heh." He scratched his head nervously. "It's um, called, um, the – uh – the Legend – no, the Astonishing Legend! – of Brave and Handsome Sir – uh, Prince – Domyoji the Mighty. Yeah."

The twins stared at him blankly. There was a moment of silence before –

"The what?"

"_Da_-ad!"

"_Mommy!!_ He's sucking!"

"That's a stupid name for a story!"

Kyoko whacked him sympathetically on the shoulder while Tsukasa covered his face with one hand. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Edit: A couple tiny things that I changed, as well as the spelling of the family. flush Thank you to those that pointed out my _faux pas_! 


	2. No one can resist a prince

I so happy! Seriously, folks, I haven't written any fanfiction since I was in high school and my best friend Michelle and I obsessively watch Sailor Moon and Reboot back to back on Cartoon Network's Toonami after school and then wrote weird crossover fics. So yeah! I'm so happy y'all left positive reviews! This second chapter is a little long on coming, but writing it turned out to be harder than I thought. I started over so many times. Thanks to all who reviewed, and Curry, yes, I'll be translating what Kyoko says here and there, though not for every instance.

* * *

Chapter 2: Who Can Resist a Prince?

* * *

Tsukasa and a particular brand of designer athletic shoes shared a common philosophy to life: "Just do it." Don't bother with verbal explanations, don't look for approval from others before you act. "Just do it." 

Holding with this philosophy, Tsukasa took a deep breath, trusted in his ability to out shout his offspring, and began bellowing out a fairy tale.

"Once upon a time there was a brave and handsome prince called Domyogi who ruled over the fair land of Eitoku with his noble knights of the F4." Satisfied that the twins had ceased complaining and shut their mouths, he lowered his own voice a bit. "Prince Domyogi and the Knights of the F4 had grown up together and pledged eternal loyalty to each other.  
Sir Nishikado, Sir Hanazawa, and Sir Mimasaka - "

Mariko interrupted with a happy, unexpected squeal. "Uncle Akira!"

"Wha - ?" Tsukasa blinked in confusion.

Tohru snickered nastily. "She likes Uncle Akira 'cuz he always takes her clothes shopping.  
Mariko and Akira sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N- _ow! OW_!"

"Mariko-chan, don't hit your brother," Tsukasa admonished vaguely, too impressed with his oldest daughter's right hook to do any effective parenting at that moment.

"Yaah!" insisted Kyoko, wriggling worriedly in her father's lap as Tohru twisted his fingers in his twin's curly hair and yanked as hard as he could, provoking a blood-curdling scream from Mariko as well as another dead-on punch.

Tsukasa snapped out of it after another moment. "Ack! Ssh! Ssh! Mommy'll hear you! You gotta stop! C'mon, shut up!"

As the twins disappeared in a noisy tangle of flailing limbs and flying fists, Kyoko started to cry. Any moment, Tsukushi was going to come storming up the stairs on a veritable warpath and he was going to be sleeping on the futon in his study for the night.

Panicking, Tsukasa tried to shush them once again. "I'm telling a story! And.. And you'll miss the parts with blood!"

That shut them up immediately.

"Blood?" said Tohru eagerly. "People getting killed?"

"Ew," said Mariko with an eerie, rapt expression.

Kyoko stopped crying.

"Hey, it worked," Tsukasa mumbled to no one in particular before picking up the story again.

"So Prince Domyogi and the Knights of the F4 ruled over Eitoku, where everyone had enough money and everything they wanted, but the Prince was often displeased with the people of the land, for they had grown greedy and spoiled after living so long in a golden age of prosperity. And the Prince and his Knights had nothing but contempt for the wealthy, petty citizens. They had lost their respect not just for others, but even more importantly, for the Prince and his knights. So the F4 devised a way to punish those citizens who thought themselves as high as a prince or knight."

"Wait a minute," objected Tohru. "Why does the prince have a bunch of knights called the F4 if there's only three of them?"

"What are you talking about?" said Tsukasa impatiently.

"The F4," Tohru explained, as if talking to a child. "How can it be called the F4 if there's only three of them?"

"There's four of them!" insisted Tsukasa.

"No, three. Sir Nishikado, Sir Hanazawa, and Sir Mimasaka. That makes three."

"And Prince Domyogi! That's four!"

"But you never said the prince was part of the F4!" chimed in Mariko, siding with her brother.

Tsukasa's mouth opened and closed a couple of times before he finally knit his brows together and bit out, "The prince was a knight, too. That's why he's _Sir _Prince DOmyogi."

The twins looked unconvinced, but stopped arguing.

"Anyway," Tsukasa began, giving all three children a threatening glare, "Any citizen who did not pay the proper respect to the Knights of the F4 was sentenced to be thrown out of the city by the very people who used to be their friends and neighbors."

"Mean," murmured Tohru, looking a little sorry for the stuck-up people of Eitoku.

Tsukasa ignored him. "This did work for the respect problem between the people and the F4,  
but it did not make them respect each other more. In fact, they began to fight amongst themselves for attention and favor from the F4.

"Now, one day, a girl viciously assaulted Sir Prince Domyogi while he was riding through the city with his knights. The prince was ready to sentence the girl to be thrown out of the city, but another girl came to her rescue, a peasant girl who had come to live in Eitoku. She was called Makino, and she was from a poor and lazy family in the country who wished their only daughter to marry a rich man - any rich man - so they would never have to work again.

"Makino shouted rudely at the Knights of the F4, and the prince was forced to sentence Makino instead, but just the sight of the mighty prince was enough for Makino to fall in love at with the prince at first sight."

At this, both twins had burst into gales of giggling, which only set off Kyoko, who had no idea why they were laughing, but figured it would be fun to go along with it.

Going red, his hair curling even tighter to his skull, Tsukasa demanded, "What's so funny?"

"Mommy didn't fall in love at first sight, Daddy!" Mariko managed to gasp through her laughter.

"Yeah!" Tohru cried, near hysterical himself. "When Mommy met you, she kicked you in the face!"

"What are you talking about, me and Mommy? I never said this story was about - Hey! Who told you that!"

"Ji'wo!" yelled Kyoko gleefully, throwing up her hands.

"Uncle Sojiro, Daddy," said Mariko triumphantly. "He said Mommy kicked you in the face and declared war on you and him and Uncle Rui and Uncle Akira. And he said you had a sister complex."

Tsukasa's fist shot forward to knock out Sojiro, only to remember in frustration that Sojiro was not currently present in the room and he was going to just have to sit on his temper until Sojiro showed up later that night with the rest of the guys.

"That's it. No more hanging out with Sojiro," Tsukasa got out through gritted teeth. "And I'm telling this story, so keep your commas to yourself."

"'Commas'?" repeated Tohru with a straight face.

Mariko tittered. "He means 'comments.'"

"Augh! You're all against me! Will you just listen to the damn story?"

In perfect unison, both twins delightedly mocked, "Ooo... Daddy said a bad word!"

Just do it. Just do it. Tsukasa counted to ten before trying again.

"As punishment for her rudeness, Makino was to be shunned by all of Eitoku until there was nothing for her to do but give up and go home to the goats and her family in the country. But the peasant girl wasmore stubborn than the rest of Eitoku, and even when the girl she'd tried to defend deserted her, she refused to leave the city."

"And she kicked you."

"Makino vowed to fight for her right to stay in Eitoku with her prince - "

"And she kicked you."

"And yes, Tohru!" snapped Tsukasa. "She kicked me! Right in the face! Happy now?"

"Yes," said Tohru calmly.

Tsukasa gave him a suspicious look, expecting him to make another interjection at any moment, but the boy stayed quiet.

"Sir Prince Domyogi was surprised by the girl's refusal to give up and tried every idea he had to make her go home, but she would not give in. Even worse, the rest of Eitoku was now seeing that they did not have to obey the Knights of the F4, either. The prince was in danger of losing control over his kingdom.

"Realizing that Makino wanted to be with him, the prince arranged to have her brought to his palace and dressed in appropriate clothing. Since he saw that she was an unusual girl, he offered to let her spend time talking to him in the palace, privately, so that the citizens of Eitoku wouldn't know she was getting away with insubordination.

"But Makino refused the prince! She rejected his generous offer and left the palace in a huff. The other Knights of the F4 could not understand the importance of continuing Makino's punishment, but Sir Prince Domyogi knew the order must be kept. However, he did not see the reason for unnecessary cruelty toward Makino, and so soon he ordered that only he was allowed to punish the girl. Makino came to love him even more, especially when he straightened his hair.

"It was at this time that two new people came to Eitoku, one a court jester, the other a beautiful princess from another land."

* * *

Uh... That seems a good place to stop for now. Ack, gomen! Gomen! I really figured on moving farther ahead in the HYD storyline that this, but those damn kids keep interrupting me! I like them way too much. I'm going to have to write more stories with them in it after I finish this one. Next chapter I'll try to get through more plot and not just dialog. -sigh- Not really sure I'm satisfied with the way this fic is going. Tsukasa seems OOC, which irritates me, since I'm madly in love with him, but oh, well. As if Tsukasa would ever tell a story this long anyway. Review, please, if you know what's good for you and I promise to try harder on chapter 3. 


End file.
